deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GmeaThe1/Gmea's TN Tourney!
Alright hello! Welcome to the TN Tourney I will be hosting for the next few weeks! Rules about the tourney can be found here. But for now, let's get started! Round 1 The theme for this round is..... Anime-Style! Contestants will have to create TNs that contain anime characters. All characters used in the TNs MUST strictly be anime characters, meaning characters must have originated from Japanese animation works. Characters originating from other media such as video games that made anime appearances will not count. Only exception to this are characters who originated from manga and light novels and have anime appearances, since anime is often associated with such work and most anime characters originate from those works anyways. You have one week. The deadline is June 30. UPDATE: Contestants have submitted their TNs. Voting will begin and will last until July 7. Good luck! Arigarmy VS Shakaboy Actually trying.png|Arigarmy For Gmea TN-5.png|Shakaboy Results: Arigarmy 3 votes, Shakaboy 26 votes. Shakaboy goes to the Winner's bracket. Arigarmy to the losers. Simbiothero Vs RoaringRexe LB vs SS.jpg|Simbiothero Josukevsizuku by crashrexez-db20m1u.jpg|RoaringRexe Results: Simbiothero 7 votes, RoaringRexe 22 votes. RoaringRexe goes to the Winner's bracket. Simbiothero to the losers. Prmatthew2 VS Roymaster11 Allmightvssaitama.png|Prmatthew2 Royvsnatsuroymaster11.jpg|Roymaster11 Results: Prmatthew2 4 votes, Roymaster11 24 votes. Roymaster11 goes to the Winner's bracket. Prmatthew2 to the losers. RyMez50 VS Pikart767 Narugo.jpg|RyMez50 Goku vs Saitama TN Pika Addition V2 since christian already used the original pic for saitama used for this so i decided to change it.png|Pikart767 Results: RyMez50 0 votes, Pikart767 29 votes. Pikart767 goes to the Winner's bracket. RyMez50 to the losers. EPKingMaster VS BakaLord Erza Scarlet vs Ryoko Matoi.png|EPKingMaster Erzoro.png|BakaLord Results: EPKingMaster 26 votes, BakaLord 4 votes. EPKingMaster goes to the Winner's bracket. BakaLord to the losers. Quauntonaut VS Ganime Zyeah look at these toughies.png|Quauntonaut NatsuVsTohruGan.png|Ganime Results: Quauntonaut 15 votes, Ganime 16 votes. Ganime goes to the Winner's bracket. Quantonaut to the losers. Faxinnh VS WarpyNeko930 Giorno VS Tsuna.png|Faxinnh Rider_Sanageyama.png|WarpyNeko930 Results: Faxinnh 23 votes, WarpyNeko930 7 votes. Faxinnh goes to the Winner's bracket. Warpyneko930 to the losers. Ultimate Mega Gamer VS Gogeta46power Naruto vs Luffy1.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer Juvia vs Ace.png|Gogeta46power Results: Ultimate Mega Gamer 19 votes, Gogeta46power 7 votes. Ultimate Mega Gamer goes to the Winner's bracket. Gogeta46power to the losers. Commander Ghost VS TheSoulofMelemele Esdeath VS Erza Knightwalker.png|Commander Ghost DioAlucardFakeTN.png|TheSoulofMelemele Results: Commander Ghost 7 votes, TheSoulofMelemele 20 votes. TheSoulofMelemele goes to the Winner's bracket. Commander Ghost to the losers. LeTotalMemer2 VS TheOneLegend SoulTn.png|LeTotalMemer2 Natsu vs Mercury.png|TheOneLegend Results: LeTotalMemer2 3 votes, TheOneLegend 23 votes. TheOneLegend goes to the Winner's bracket. LeTotalMemer2 to the losers. Hipper VS DENSTIFY1 Gopro vs Nayrootoe.jpg|Hipper Besties for life.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Results: Hipper 15 votes, DENSTIFY1 21 votes. DENSTIFY1 goes to the Winner's bracket. Hipper to the losers. Christianthepupbot VS UltimateDespairDaniel Attack on City Z.png|Christianthepupbot Natsu vs Jotaro.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel Results: Christianthepupbot 3 votes, UltimateDespairDaniel 24 votes. UltimateDespairDaniel goes to the Winner's bracket. Christianthepupbot to the losers. Round 2 Winner's The theme for this round is......Girls-Only! Contestants who won the previous round will have to create TNs that include only female characters in it. You have one week. The deadline is July 14. UPDATE: Polls are now up. Voting will last until July 21. Good luck! Pikart767 VS EPKingMaster FUCKING FINALLY I FINISHED THIS.png|Pikart767 Pyrrha vs Lucina.png|EPKingMaster Results: Pikart767 24 votes, EPKingMaster 5 votes. Pikart767 moves onto the next round. EPKingMaster is eliminated. TheOneLegend VS UltimateDespairDaniel She-Ra vs Wonder Woman-0.png|TheOneLegend Platinum vs Flonne.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel Results: TheOneLegend 10 votes, UltimateDespairDaniel 19 votes. UltimateDespairDaniel moves onto the next round. TheOneLegend is eliminated. Shakaboy VS Roymaster11 Ryuko vs Esdeath-4.png|Shakaboy LucinavsElesisFireEmblemVsElsword.png|Roymaster11 Results: Shakaboy 9 votes, Roymaster11 18 votes. Roymaster11 moves onto the next round. Shakaboy is eliminated. Faxinnh VS RoaringRexe Samus VS Ryuko TN .png|Faxinnh MorriganVSZeroSuitSamusTNContest.jpg|RoaringRexe Results: Faxinnh 24 votes, RoaringRexe 5 votes. Faxinnh moves onto the next round. RoaringRexe is eliminated. Ultimate Mega Gamer VS TheSoulofMelemele Amy Rose ve Harley Quinn.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer TharjaJuviaFakeTN.png|TheSoulfofMelemele Results: Ultimate Mega Gamer 25 votes, TheSoulofMelemele 4 votes. Ultimate Mgea Gamer moves onto the next round. TheSoulofMelemele is eliminated. Ganime VS DENSTIFY1 MedakaVsMomoyo.png|Ganime Ryuko vs Stocking V3.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Results: Ganime 3 votes, DENSTIFY1 25 votes. DENSTIFY1 moves onto the next round. Ganime is eliminated. Loser's The theme for this round is.......Villainy! Contestants who lost the previous round will have to create TNs that include villains. This does not include characters who have been turned villainous for a short period of time, and anti-heroes (to some extent). You have one week. The deadline is July 14. UPDATE: Polls are now up. Voting will last until July 21. Good luck! RyMez50 VS BakaLord I'm the Master of Disguise!.jpg|RyMez50 BakaLord failed to turn in his TN on time. BakaLord is disqualified. RyMez50 wins by default and moves onto the next round. LeTotalMemer2 VS Christianthepupbot BowserVSTheMaster.png|LeTotalMemer2 FreddyvsJason.png|Christianthepupbot Results: LeTotalMemer2 11 votes, Christianthepupbot 20 votes. Christianthepupbot moves onto the next round. LeTotalMemer is eliminated. Arigarmy VS Prmatthew2 I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU.png|Arigarmy Prmatthew2 failed to turn in his TN on time. Prmatthew2 is disqualified. Arigarmy wins by default and moves onto the next round. Simbiothero VS WarpyNeko930 U_vs_MS.jpg|Simbiothero NomuVsDoomsday.png|WarpyNeko930 Results: Simbiothero 14 votes, WarpyNeko930 18 votes. WarpyNeko930 moves onto the next round. Simbiothero is eliminated. Gogeta46power VS Commander Ghost Chara vs Bowser.png|Gogeta46power Yuki Terumi VS Sephiroth.png|Commander Ghost Results: Gogeta46power 12 votes, Commander Ghost 17 votes. Commander Ghost moves onto the next round. Gogeta46power is eliminated. Quauntonaut VS Hipper Rushed tn ganon vs chaos.png|Quauntonaut Bowser vs Ganondorf TN.jpg|Hipper Results: Quauntonaut 27 votes, Hipper 3 votes. Quauntonaut moves onto the next round. Hipper is eliminated. Round 3 Winners The theme for this round is........Machinery! Contestants will have to create a TN involving characters pertaining to robotics. This includes characters such as robots, cyborgs, and even mechs! You have one week. The deadline is July 28. UPDATE: Polls are now up. Voting will last until August 4. Good luck! Pikart767 VS Faxinnh Be proud of me daddy.png|Faxinnh Pikart767 failed to turn in his TN on time. Pikart767 is disqualified. Faxinnh wins by default and moves onto the next round. UltimateDespairDaniel VS Roymaster11 Tico vs Nu-13 V3.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel Roymaster11sentry3.png|Roymaster11 Results: UltimateDespairDaniel 8 votes, Roymaster11 13 votes. Roymaster11 moves onto the next round. UltimateDespairDaniel is eliminated. Ultimate Mega Gamer VS DENSTIFY1 Metal Sonic vs Mega Man X.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer Magneeeeeeeeeets.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Results: Ultimate Mega Gamer 10 votes, DENSTIFY1 11 votes. DENSTIFY1 moves onto the next round. Ultimate Mega Gamer is eliminated. Losers The theme for this round is...........Animal-Instinct! Contestants will have to create a TN involving characters pertaining to animals. This can include characters such as humanoids with animal characteristics and certain Pokemon. You have one week. The deadline is July 28. UPDATE: Polls are now up. Voting will last until August 4. Good luck! RyMez50 VS Christianthepupbot ScoobvsGar (2).png|Christianthepupbot RyMez50 failed to turn in his TN on time. Rymez50 is disqualified. Christianthepupbot wins by default and moves onto the next round. WarpyNeko930 VS Commander Ghost JagoVsBlake.png|WarpyNeko930 Midnight Lycanroc VS Sabrewulf.png|Commander Ghost Results: WarpyNeko930 10 votes, Commander Ghost 11 votes. Commander Ghost moves onto the next round. WarpyNeko930 is eliminated. Arigarmy VS Quauntonaut Kuma VS Bewear.png|Arigarmy Pretty cool if you ask me.png|Quauntonaut Results: Arigarmy 15 votes, Quauntonaut 7 votes. Arigarmy moves onto the next round. Quauntonaut is eliminated. Round 4 Alright this round's going to be a bit unique in that from this point, the Winners and Losers bracket will be merged into one bracket. The theme for this round is.........Clones! Contestants will have to create a TN involving characters created based on already existing characters from their own series. This can include dark counterparts and characters considered copies of the original. This does NOT include characters created based on a character outside their own series (Ex. Deadpool and Deathstroke). You have one week. The deadline is''' August 11.' UPDATE: Polls are now up. Voting will last unitl '''August 18.' Good luck! Faxinnh VS Christianthepupbot ' Thing of not goody clones of main characters help me.png|Faxinnh DARK.png|Christianthepupbot ' Results: Faxinnh 11 votes, Christianthepupbot 3 votes. Faxinnh moves onto the next round. Christianthepupbot is eliminated. Roymaster11 VS Arigarmy DarkpitvsShewdew.jpg|Roymaster11 Mewtwo vs blackwargreymon.png|Arigarmy Results: Roymaster11 8 votes, Arigarmy 7 votes. Roymaster11 moves onto the next round. Arigarmy is eliminated. DENSTIFY1 VS Commander Ghost Othermew vs Boby Feet.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Kurome Ankokuboshi VS Dark Pit.png|Commander Ghost Results: DENSTIFY1 6 votes, Commander Ghost 7 votes. Commander Ghost moves onto the next round. DENSTIFY1 is eliminated. Round 5: Final Round The theme for this round is.........DEATH BATTLE! Contestants will have to create a TN of already existing, official Death Battles made by Screwattack themselves. You have one week. The deadline is August 25th. Good luck! Faxinnh VS Roymaster11 VS Commander Ghost ' Tn contest final.png|Faxinnh NatvsAce.png|Roymaster11 Ragna The Bloodedge VS Sol Badguy.png|Commander Ghost ' Which TN Do You Like Better? Faxinnh Roymaster11 Commander Ghost Category:Blog posts